


Tied

by goldsworth (burdened_with_glorious_hunters)



Series: TyZula smut works [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Fire Nation Won, Cunnilingus, Dominant Azula, F/F, Femslash, Firelord Azula (Avatar), Fondling, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Licking, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Short One Shot, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burdened_with_glorious_hunters/pseuds/goldsworth
Summary: "Azula-" Ty Lee begins to protest but a lone finger is pressed against Ty Lee's lips, silencing the girl.There's danger in the other's eyes she speaks. "Are you questioning me out of turn?"Mutely Ty Lee shakes her head, wide-eyed as she looks at Azula demurely."What do you say?"Head bowed, Ty Lee speaks. "No, my Firelord""That's what I thought" Azula hums pleased, golden eyes roaming over the other girls figure in thought. "Now move"////////NSFW TyZula smut ft. Firelord Azula
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: TyZula smut works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839925
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	Tied

It's a warm night in the Fire Nation, the sound of insects dim background noise when Ty Lee makes her way towards the royal wing of the palace. Without looking behind her Ty Lee lifts a petite hand to knock her knuckles against the ornate door to Azula's chamber. 

To her surprise she does not wait long for the door to open and is greeted by Azula her clad in only a satin robe tied together with a sash, which Ty Lee struggles with trying not to stare at the plunging neckline of her monarch.

"You're early, Ty Lee" Comes the velvety response, the girl moving out the way in order to allow Ty Lee to enter the chamber properly. 

Unsurely Ty Lee walks forwards, taking in the slightly ruffled silken sheets she realises that the other girl had risen from her slumber to greet her personally. "You came for me" The words escape her lips before she can stop them, red rising to her cheeks Ty Lee drops to a kneel, head bowed to stare at the floor as she speaks. "Forgive me, my lord, I did not mean to disturb you" 

Azula hums above her and Ty Lee can see the shadow of the monarch before her with the glow of blue fire-light. She only raises her head when she feels a lone finger tilt her head slightly upwards. With Azula towering above her, it dawns on Ty Lee that she is kneeling inches from Azula's clothed sex, the realisation makes her gaze up shyly at the other woman through her lashes.

"Ever one to please your, Firelord" Azula teases, a sharp grin on her painted lips.

Blushing darker Ty Lee manages to ask; "What do you want me to do?" the words heavy with implication.

Azula gives her a thoughtful look, "As much as I like the view... get up" She orders. 

Scrambling from her kneeling, Ty Lee raises only to watch Azula point purposely towards the bed. "Lay down and wait for me". Her grin is wolfish as she lifts a ribbon of silk and it takes Ty Lee a moment to notice it is the sash from her silk robe that she's lifted. It's confirmed when Azula strides forwards, the dress parting to reveal her figure fully with nothing to hold it closed together. 

"Azula-" Ty Lee begins to protest but a lone finger is pressed against Ty Lee's lips, silencing the girl.

There's danger in the other's eyes she speaks. "Are you questioning me out of turn?"

Mutely Ty Lee shakes her head, wide-eyed as she looks at Azula demurely. 

"What do you say?"

Head bowed, Ty Lee speaks. "No, my Firelord" 

"That's what I thought" Azula hums pleased, golden eyes roaming over the other girls figure in thought. "Now move"

Wordlessly, Ty Lee moves to sink into the silken sheets, lounging on the bed like some kind of painting.

Still standing in the place, Azula turns her gaze to stare the girl on the bed. "You keep your hands above your head until I tell you to move them, understood?"

"Yes, my princess" Ty Lee says, lifting her wrists above her. 

Like a predator stalking it's prey, Azula's stride is deadly as she make her way towards the bed, all deadly grace.

It's a sight that never fails to make heat pool in Ty Lee's belly, wide-eyed she can only watch as Azula climbs closer to her. Wasting no time Azula moved closer to wrap the ribbon around Ty Lee's wrists. "Test it" She orders. 

Pliantly, Ty Lee attempts to pull at the sash now tying her hands together but the material does not budge. 

"Excellent"

There's a heavy tension in the air as the pair lock eyes in the silence of Azula's words but it is soon broken when the monarch once again speaks. 

"I can not see your figure, Ty Lee, and that will not do at all" Azula hums, her hands trailing lightly over the seam of the other girls shirt. "But with no way for you to remove it yourself it seems that the task will come down to me" 

There's warmth on her sides, hands that are impossibly warm trail down her sides and slide teasingly under her clothes. Azula's contact feels scorching and absently Ty Lee fears for blue flames but then she's distracted by the sensation of Azula's breath fanning across her clothed breasts.

"Are you hiding yourself from me, Ty Lee?" Azula ponders teasingly, the rasp of her laugh sending a new kind of jolt through the other girl without being able to see her properly. 

"No, my Firelord" 

Almost as soon as the words leave her lips does Azula suddenly yank the girl's shirt upwards to remove it as far a she can until it is stopped by the tie at Ty Lee's wrists, wrapping her lips around the girl's breast as she removed the shirt from the girl's figure. Ty Lee whimpers at the sensation, hands jerking at the restraints as Azula's mouth moves hot and wet against her sensitive nipples. There's nothing else she can do but moan as Azula teases her breasts and nipples, her tongue licking and swirling expertly. 

Too soon does she pull away, a wicked grin on her lips as she leans back on her hunches. "As much as I love the sounds you're making, Ty Lee, there is somewhere else that I'd more prefer to get closer too" 

Lifting her head from the pillow, Ty Lee watches in amazement as Azula strips of her robe, blue candle light highlighting her figure in an almost ethereal light. "Now your turn" 

Breaths shallow, Ty Lee can only watch wanting as Azula painstakingly slowly removes her pants and her underwear with it. There's a charged pause now that her pants and underwear have been removed, she's bare and waiting at Azula's mercy. 

So caught up in her thoughts is Ty Lee that she almost jerks as Azula's tongue licks a flat stripe along her sex, instead only her hands flex against the expertly tied knot at her wrists at the unexpected sensation.

"Azula!" She moans, feeling much too warm as the girl licks at her like she was the best thing ever to taste. 

She's almost gasping, chest rising and falling as Azula continued to dip her tongue into her. In and out, the sensation almost too good for words. Her thighs strain, the image of Azula's head between her thighs seared into her brain, the image and sensation almost to much to bear and like release had hit her Ty Lee's hips canted upwards, unconsciously pushing Azula's face closer to her sex. Azula's tongue continues to work undeterred even as the girl came uncontrollably through Azula's administrations. 

Azula's grin is feral when she lifts her face from the girls dripping sex, the girl's juices glinting on her lips and chin. "What? Is that all you've got?" She goads, using the back of her hand to clean her face. 

Breathing heavily in the afterglow, Ty Lee can only flex her wrists to test the ties still binding her wrists. "Was it not good enough, Firelord Azula?" 

"I think we can do better" Azula muses, eyes dropping to Ty Lee's slick sex.

Her hands move to spread Ty Lee's legs once more, her nails slightly digging into the taunt muscle of the girls inner thighs. Grinning to herself, Azula trails kisses down Ty Lee's thighs and down to her sex, kissing it lightly before she licks a stripe from the bottom to the tip of the lips. Ty Lee moans at the action and the fact that Azula is tasting her in slow wet licks. To her surprise, Azula's tongue swirls around the small bud of nerves, edging the sensitive nerves that cause Ty Lee to whine. 

Encouraged, Azula repeats the action but teasingly licks back down the girls sex before returning back up to the edge the girls clit. 

"Azula! Please" Ty Lee cries, fighting against the silk binds. 

"Please, what? my love?" Azula murmurs against the girls sex, her breath fanning over the girls skin. 

"Touch me!" The girl pleads. 

At the pleading, Azula wraps her lips around the bud and licks hard. Like Azula had struck her with lightning Ty Lee jolts, a moan escaping her at the raw sensation against her clit. 

Slowly Azula trails her fingers down the girls thighs as she continues to lick, inching her hands closer to the wet glistening core. Without warning she slips a digit into the girl's core, the duel simulation making Ty Lee whimper, her sex clamping and fluttering against Azula's movements inside her. She doesn't know what to think, gasping and mewling noises escaping her that Ty Lee could hardly believe she was making... she had no idea she could even made these noises but here she was, laid bare for the other girls taking.

Azula was not one to back down, her mind was always focused to conquer and right now, Ty Lee and her 's dripping sex was the prize she wanted to seize. 

From her position between Ty Lee's thighs, Azula had the girls sex right before her eyes, the sight of it causing her own arousal heighten. Fingers curled deep inside the other girl, Azula continued to push her tongue against the girls clit, her fingers and hand soon becoming coated as Ty Lee came with a cry of Azula's name. Pleased, Azula allows herself a last lick at the girls sex, before she rises to forcefully kiss the other, her tongue dominating Ty Lee's mouth as they kiss. 

"My dear Consort" Azula hums as they break the kiss, a palm moving to cradle the girl's jaw. "The world will heel to our power" 

"As they should" Ty Lee affirms, leaning forwards once more to capture the Firelord in a kiss. 


End file.
